


Oops I Did It Again

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Singing, apollo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daughters of Apollo have a tendency to sing, and Leo Valdez has a tendency to sneak around.





	

Leo climbed the steps of cabin #7 with a bounce in his step. He wasn’t quite sure what him and Aria were yet, but she definitely wasn’t just a friend anymore. She had invited him to come to her cabin, since most of the Apollo kids went home for the school year. The cabin leader, Will Solace, was busy at the infirmary with a bunch of kids who had taken capture the flag a little two seriously the night before. The early morning sun lit up the Apollo cabin, making it almost impossible to look at. Leo lifted his hand to knock, then decided against it. He wanted to surprise his girlfriend(if you could call her that).

  
Leo cracked the door open quietly and slid inside. He almost burst out laughing when he saw what was going on.

  
“Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,” Aria sang softly as she stood in her bra and underwear, searching her dresser for clothes. “Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,” Aria pulled on some ripped jean shorts and a Brooklyn t-shirt as she sang. Leo bit on his hand, eyes watering with the urge to laugh. Aria’s impression of Britney Spears was spot on.

  
Aria suddenly grabbed her hairbrush, looking at herself in the mirror.

  
“I think I did it again,” She sang, looking confident and sexy. “I made you believe, we’re more than just friends.” Aria began to do the dance moves from the music video, and Leo was trembling with silent laughter. “Oh baby. It might seem like a crush, but it doesn’t mean that I’m serious,” Aria’s voice was low and sultry, her facial expressions on point. “Cause to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me, oh baby baby.”

  
Aria launched into the main chorus, voice growing stronger.

  
“Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game, oh baby baby. Oops, you think I’m in love, that I’m sent from above,” Aria perfectly imitated Britney, complete with the dance moves. Leo hid in the corner, transfixed. “I’m not that innocent!”

  
Aria finished breathlessly with a huge smile on her face.

  
Leo emerged from his hiding spot, clapping. Aria gasped, blue eyes wide.

  
“You!” Aria exclaimed.

  
“Me,” Leo laughed, standing in front of Aria, who was now fully clothed. Leo moved a strand of damp hair out of Aria’s face. The gesture made Aria falter, but she still poked a finger into Leo’s chest indignantly.

  
“I am going to slap that cheeky smile right off your face!” Aria cried. Leo gave Aria a straight face.

  
“I’m very sorry,” He removed Aria’s hand from his chest and held it in his own. The corner of his mouth twitched. “But that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!” Leo burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

  
“Ugh, I hate you!” Aria huffed. Leo scooped Aria up in a hug.

  
“You have a beautiful voice,” Leo said softly. Aria made a noise of agreement, her face buried in Leo’s chest. “And a flawless Britney Spears impression,” He added. Aria made a louder noise of agreement, hugging Leo tighter. Leo rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be writing a fanfiction with Leo and this Aria girl... WE'LL SEE. 
> 
> Guys, I know you probably don't care, but I got a life. I fell in love, asked him out, he said yes, and I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life. :)))))) aannnnnnyyywaayysss hope you liked it even though it was short af


End file.
